warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kometa z dwoma ogonami
Kometa z dwoma ogonami jest zjawiskiem astronomicznym, które wielokrotnie zaobserwowano w całej historii Starego Świata. Za każdym razem zwiastowała ona wielkie bądź burzliwe wydarzenia. Nie wiadomo, czy kometa jest pojedynczym obiektem, który co jakiś czas pojawia się na niebie, czy też stanowi kilka różnych obiektów, które widziano kolejno po sobie. right Jej pojawienie wiąże się z rosnącą potęgą Chaosu, chociaż czasami zapowiada także nadejście bohaterów, którzy będą się z nim mierzyć. Pojawienia -1200 rok według KI Król Alcadizaar Zdobywca zobaczył kometę z dwoma ogonami w dniu, w którym pokonał siły wampirów Neferaty, przypieczętowując koniec Lamii i niszcząc Świątynię Krwi. -30 rok według KI W nocy, kiedy narodził się Sigmar, na niebie można było ujrzeć kometę z dwoma ogonami. 1 rok według KI Kometa z dwoma ogonami pojawiła się ponownie nad niebem Lustrii, gdzie została wzięta za symbol Soteka. Prorok Tehenhauin wygłosił proroctwo Wężowego Boga i wyjawił, że nadejście komety zostało przewidziane na tablicach z Chaqua. Tego samego roku miała miejsce koronacja Sigmara przez Ar-Ulryka. 1999 rok według KI Kometa miała powrócić zgodnie z przepowiednią Macadamnusa z Greill. Jako pierwsze ujrzały ją Siostry Sigmara mające swą siedzibę w Mordheim, stolicy Ostermarku. Ludzie masowo zmierzali do miasta, aby być świadkami powrotu Sigmara. Ostatecznie tłumy zapominały o poczuciu przyzwoitości i zamieniły miasto w siedlisko deprawacji. Mordheim zostało zniszczone, lecz nie ma pewności, czy dokonała tego sama kometa, czy też inne ciało niebieskie. 2519 rok według KI Kometa z dwoma ogonami pojawiła się na niebie, gdy Archaon otrzymał Koronę Dominacji z rąk Be'lakora, stając się ostatnim z Wszechwybrańców i zwiastując rozpoczęcie Końca Czasów. Jaszczuroludzie początkowo wzięli kometę za dobry omen, ale później Mazdamundi doświadczył wizji ognia oraz śmierci, a także ogłosił, że Wielki Plan się nie powiódł. Nazwy i znaczenia Każda cywilizacja, która widziała kometę z dwoma ogonami przecinającą niebo, nadawała jej różne znaczenia i przypisywała szczególne nazwy, często związane z wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce, gdy się ukazywała. Imperium Według Sigmarytów kometa z bliźniaczymi ogonami symbolizuje przeznaczenie, los oraz wolę Sigmara działającą na świat. Gdy miasto Mordheim zostało zniszczone, uznano ją także za wyraz gniewu Młotodzierżcy. Z tego powodu kometa jest popularnym symbolem wśród wyznawców Sigmara. Umieszcza się ją na świątyniach, witrażach, relikwiach, broniach oraz talizmanach. Starożytna Nehekhara Mieszkańcy Nehekhary opisywali ogon komety jako „rozwidlony język żmiji”. Możliwe, że przez to kojarzono ją z bogiem Asaphem. Elfy Zarówno Wysokie, jak i Mroczne Elfy znają kometę pod jednym mianem — Smok Z Dwoma Ogonami. Często tłumaczą, że służy ona za zapowiedź rzeczy przyszłych. Nie wiadomo, czy Leśne Elfy nadały jej własną nazwę, przypisują jej szczególnie znaczenie ani czy w ogóle ją zaobserwowały. right Skaveni Skaveni nie nadali komecie żadnej konkretnej nazwy, lecz także postrzegają ją za zapowiedź przyszłości. Jaszczuroludzie Jaszczuroludzie znają kometę z dwoma ogonami jako Rozwidlony Język Soteka. Ma ona dla Dzieci Pradawnych ogromne znaczenie, być może nawet większe niż dla mieszkańców Imperium. Kometa pojawiła się, poprzedzając zwycięstwo Soteka i zakończenie Zapomnianej Wojny, kiedy to jaszczuroludzie rozgromili nikczemnych skavenów z klanu Pestilens po latach krwawych walk. Pomysły na przygody *Elmer Schwan, arcymag z Kolegium Niebios, rozpoczął badania, które mają pomóc mu w określeniu, kiedy kometa o dwóch ogonach ponownie pojawi się nad niebem Imperium. Z chęcią skorzysta on ze wsparcia grupy poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy będą musieli szukać dla niego starożytnych astrolabiów, badać dzienniki dawnych astronomów i wykonywać mapy nieba w odległych prowincjach. Wraz z postępem w jego pracach na jaw wyjdzie niespodziewana prawda — niektóre gwiazdy spoczywają w niewłaściwych pozycjach. Dalsze śledztwo naprowadzi drużynę na trop kultystów Tzeentcha, którzy za pomocą straszliwych rytuałów próbują przyzwać kometę z dwoma ogonami, zakłócając przy tym porządek niebios. Jeśli ktoś ich nie powstrzyma, konsekwencje mogą być naprawdę poważne, gdyż zamiast komety z nieba może zstąpić coś o wiele gorszego. *Kometa z dwoma ogonami zawisła nad niebem Imperium, wlewając w serca jego mieszkańców zarówno nadzieję, jak i strach. Nikt nie wie, co oznacza jej przybycie, a zaledwie nieliczni są w stanie zignorować jej istnienie. Tymczasem grupa awanturników zbliża się do jednej z niewielkich osad leżących pod Altdorfem. Na miejscu okaże się, że niedawno wywiązała się tam walka, do tego magiczna. W jednej z chat awanturnicy znajdą pookaleczane ciało. Wszystko wskazuje, że należało ono do czarodzieja z Kolegium Cienia. W przedśmiertnej wiadomością wyjawia on, że wpadł na trop wielkiego spisku. Niestety, nie zdążył wyjawić, na czym miałby on polegać. Jeśli poszukiwacze przygód przyjżą się bliżej sprawie, odnajdą w Altdorfie ukrytą pracownię czarodzieja. Tam dowiedzą się, że istnienie komety jest w rzeczywistości iluzją rzuconą przez samego Wiedźmiego Króla. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego elfi zabójcy ciągle podążają śladem awanturników. Podczas gdy oczy wszystkich ludzi spoglądają na północ, atak może przyjść z najmniej spodziewanej strony. Tylko czego Malekhit szuka w Imperium? *Gdy statek ekspedycji z Imperium rozbije się na jednej z wysp u wybrzeży Lustrii, tylko nieliczni zdołają przeżyć katastrofę. Wkrótce rozbitkowie odnajdą wejście do porzuconych ruin Pradawnych. W ich centrum odnajdą wykonany z czarnego kamienia monolit, na którego powierzchni znajduje się tarcza zegara. Wyraźnie coś ona odmierza. Symbole komety o dwóch ogonach i porozrzucane wszędzie narzędzia astronomiczne skierują rozbitków na myśl, że zegar odmierza czas do pojawienia się kolejnej komety. Choć monolit jest ciężki, można go przetransportować dalej. Wiele tygodni później, gdy grupa z Imperium zdobędzie nowy statek i wyruszy w drogę do domu, podróżujący z nimi kapłan Sigmara uprze się, żeby zabrać zegar do Imperium, gdzie zdecydowanie bardziej się przyda. Taka decyzja może okazać się błędem, gdyż niedługo później śladem poszukiwaczy skarbów wyruszą wściekli jaszczuroludzie i pewien służący im potwór morski. Źródła *''Nagash Immortal'' *''Life of Sigmar'' *''Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen'' *''Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos'' *''The End Times Vol I: Nagash'' *''Mordheim'' *''Total War: Warhammer'' Kategoria:Astronomia Kategoria:Kult Sigmara Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Jaszczuroludzie